


The Audition

by BeatlesForever1966



Category: Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlesForever1966/pseuds/BeatlesForever1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenninson forever
            </p></blockquote>





	The Audition

George was nervous to meet the notorious John Winston Lennon. Aka the Arse of all Arses. Well George did this to make Paul happy and to not lose him as a friend. For countless times Paul has helped him pick up birds, fend off John Asshole Lennon, and be the only family he had since his parents died. He owed this to his best mate and only protector. He can go over the reasons John is an arse but he thought Paul, Protector, Brother, Only Family, DON'T SCREW THIS UP! George thought. He arrived to John's house and John opened the door. Where's Mmi? George asked nervously. I don't know I don't listen to half the shite she says anyway. John said. George was nervous and suddenly felt weird when he saw John in only a towel and water driping from head to toe. There was a silence until John dragged George in the house. Don't be a queer you arse and play. John said firmly. George gulped and began to play Chuck Berry's Roll Over Beethoven. Before he could a word in and strum, John had a smirk on his face and his erection's was poking out of the towel. He crawled over to George who was scared of what's going to happen next. George didn't know John was queer? The womanizing, have his cock in any bird's arse was a queer? He didn't mind John being queer but he was shocked. Sweat began to pool through his shirt and a bulge was appearing through his skintight leather pants. John whispered to George Do you want me as much as I want you? George did have feelings for John I mean yeah he was an Asshole--sexy one at that but--that turned George on even more. The fact John hated him so much turned him on even more. What was it about John that George liked? His personality--maybe--or the way he talks making you feel like your the only one in the room. I don't know but George wanted him so bad it makes his member hard and throbbing. George been sweating and panting. Yes...I want you so bad it hurts! George yelled. John smirk turned into a seductive grin as began running his hands through George's dark brunette hair which made George moan and bit his lip. John chuckled as he moved his hands to George's collarbone and bite down on his neck. Fuck! George moaned. John bit down on George's neck some more then began sucking it and began moaning. Shite Georgie your neck's so fucking soft. John said panting. Wanthe to move this upstairs Georgie.?John said sweetly. Yes...Johnny. George said in amazement. John carried Georgie upstairs bridal style to his room and thrown George on the bed. What if Mimi comes back? George asked. Who gives a fuck if we get caught and your so sexy when your nervous. John said in a water-drooling manner. George giggled and blushed bright pink. John began taking off his towel and put on an Elvis song. John did a sexy dance while mouthing "Love me tender" as pushed George to the sticking his tongue in George's throat. You can do anything you want me. John said in a low voice. This big bad wolf wants his red riding hood. John ripped off George's clothes and stroked his member roughly. George moaned crazily. AAAAH FUCK JOHN SHITE! George's whole body turned pink. No bird has turned him on so much that he'd blush. George knew what he wanted to do to John. He took the lube out of his leather jacket then pushed John on to the bed and began licking John's head softly and John began blushing. George spit on John's cock the picked the shafts then kissed it. John's horny meter went through the roof. He wanted George inside him and NOW!! FUCK...GEORGE STOP TEASING AND FUCK ME ALREADY. George got out a condom and put it on John and one on himself. Patience my dear Johnny don't be a bad boy. George smirked. Turn around! He commanded. John turned around and George rubbed John's cheeks. John whimpered feeling precum dripping on the sheets of the bed. He never felt so vulnerable in his life and it was weird but exciting to him and now he was trying it. George smacked John's ass so hard and John moaned and began begging. PLEASE FUCK ME NOW! I WANT YOU NOW AND HARD! John cried. George chuckled. He put some lube in his hand shoved hard up John's ass. Then asserted his member into John's arse and thrusted slowly and gradually increased quickly. The rhythm came quickly and it felt right to both of them. John began moaning and so did George. Fuck you arse is tight! George yelled. DON'T STOP..FUCK I'M ABOUT TO CUM!!! They both did and fell on the floor and grasped for air. When they did George kiss John's body then his lips for wet sloppy kiss. I love you so fucking much Georgie. John said and he ment it. I love you too darling. George said smiling. Can I be your boyfriend? John asked. George nodded. John kissed him and left another mark on his neck. My sister's going to kill me. George said. Then she going to have to kill me because I don'the live my life without you. John said hugging George tightly. Me neither..can we do this again? George asked. Ooh I've been a horrible influence.John cheered. George chuckled and made out with John. Then cuddled with him all nighthe and both said I Love you until George and John fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
